Ma vie d'après
by Elcama
Summary: Je vais vous narrez ma vie d'après Poudlard, vous y decouvrirez mon parcours professionnelle, privée et sociale! Mon ascention avec mes joies et peines...
1. Prologue

Ma première Fiction ... Soyez indulgens s'il vous plait!! Mais n'hésitez pas à critiquer! Ca sert a avance !!!

Bisouxxxx

Harry a vaincu. Voldemort est mort. Tous le monde sautait de joie, étreignait ses amis, félicitait Harry et Hermione. Pourquoi pas moi? Car je n'ai pas servi à grand chose, n'ayant ni la connaissance, ni la pratique. Je m'éloignais lentement de cette agitation en direction du lac. Après avoir passé un an à parcourir le monde des sorciers ma vie a changé de but. Avant je ne vivais que pour moi. Ces derniers temps je ne vivais plus, mais survivais et a partir de maintenant je compte me laisser aller. Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder sur l'avant-guerre, ma période que j'ai appelé insouciance. La guerre et ses disparus, pour ou contre Harry. Et enfin, l'après-guerre, le retour à la vie. Assis contre un arbre, je perdis vite la notion du temps. Lorsque je retournai dans la grande salle, la fête qu'on avait improvisée touchait à sa fin.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je réussis à trouver un appartement non loin de mon école pour devenir joueur de quidditch professionnel, qui débutait peu de temps après mon installation. Pendant que je suivais mon programme chargé, Ginny et Harry avaient rénové Godric's Hollow pour y habiter. Hermione était venue les aider une partie de l'été, pour après partir en vacances avec ses parents moldus. Mes frères vivaient leurs vies respectives bien chargées: Bill devait s'occuper de sa femme enceinte, Charlie avait quelques problèmes avec ses dragons, quand aux jumeaux ils avaient toujours leur boutique qui faisait un tabac (d'autant plus qu'après cette guerre sinistre, les gens ont envie de rire).

La rentrée arriva à grand pas. Je continuais toujours ma formation tandis que Harry faisait sa rentrée dans une école d'auror et Ginny continuait sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard (ce qui ne la réjouissait guère car elle ne voyait plus Harry). Et enfin Hermione travaillait au ministère, mais en fin d'année elle devait passer un examen pour changer de grade.

Le premier trimestre passa rapidement. Tous les jours je me réveillais à quatre heure moins le quart, j'effectuais deux heures d'entrainement avant de commencer les cours, avec en première partie de la stratégie et en deuxième de la pratique. Ensuite je rentrais chez moi à sept heures et demie pour repartir à neuf heures afin de refaire les exercices de la journée. Enfin le soir je rentrais vers onze heures. D'après ma mère je n'avais jamais autant travaillé! Comme si je ne faisais rien n'a Poudlard! Bref dans l'ensemble, je m'entendais bien avec tous mes collègues, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous. Il y avait beaucoup de tensions. Dans ma formation, nous n'avions aucunes vacances, sauf le jour de Noël. La veille au soir, j'étais convié au Terrier, pour fêter le réveillon avec toute ma famille. Sauf que pour moi, jour de congé rime avec entrainement. C'est donc ce que je fis jusqu'en fin d'après midi. Après m'être changé, je partis en direction du Terrier.


	2. Noel en famille

Le premier trimestre passa rapidement. Tous les jours je me réveillais à quatre heure moins le quart, j'effectuais deux heures d'entrainement avant de commencer les cours, avec en première partie de la stratégie et en deuxième de la pratique. Ensuite je rentrais chez moi à sept heures et demie pour repartir à neuf heures afin de refaire les exercices de la journée. Enfin le soir je rentrais vers onze heures. D'après ma mère je n'avais jamais autant travaillé! Comme si je ne faisais rien n'a Poudlard! Bref dans l'ensemble, je m'entendais bien avec tous mes collègues, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous. Il y avait beaucoup de tensions. Dans ma formation, nous n'avions aucunes vacances, sauf le jour de Noël. La veille au soir, j'étais convié au Terrier, pour fêter le réveillon avec toute ma famille. Sauf que pour moi, jour de congé rime avec entrainement. C'est donc ce que je fis jusqu'en fin d'après midi. Après m'être changé, je partis en direction du Terrier.

Dans ma formation nous avions aucune vacances à l'exception du le jour de Noël. La veille au soir j'étais convié au Terrier, pour fêter le réveillon avec toute ma famille. Sauf que pour moi jour de congé rime avec entrainement. C'est donc ce que je fis jusqu'en fin d'après midi. Après mettre changé je partis en direction du Terrier.

Arrivé devant ma maison d'enfance, j'eus un moment de nostalgie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne les avait pas vu. Depuis ma formation, ma vie sociale se résumait qu'a des lettres échanger. Chacun tour à tour me demandaient des conseils sur leurs vies privées, le plus souvent à cause de disputes. Je frappa, quelques instants après ma mère venait m'ouvrir:

« - Bonjour mon chéri, me dit-elle en me sautant au cou

- Bonjour maman.

- Ça va? Les entrainements ne sont pas trop dur? Tu manges assez? Tu n'as pas trop froid tout seul dans ton appartement? Tu sais ta chambre est toujours à ta disposition.

- Maman! Je n'ai plus trois ans je sais prendre soin de moi!

- Sans présence féminine, toi qui est d'un naturel désordonner...

- Tu serais étonné de voir à quel point mon studio est impeccable! On rejoint les autres? »

Avec ma mère dans ces cas là il vaut mieux changé de sujet. Une fois arrivé dans l'antre de la maison biscornue je remarquais que tout le monde était déjà arrivé: Bill, Fleur, Charlie, les jumeaux, Harry, Ginny et Hermione (qui est de plus en plus belle), Je fis la bise à tout ce petit monde sans oublié mon père. La soirée ce déroula dans une ambiance sympathique. Les différents sujets tournaient comme toujours autour de la vie privée, le quidditch et bien sur inévitablement les différentes disputes qui avaient sévit au sein de ce groupe. Ma mère c'était encore dépassé sur le repas qui était succulent. Depuis ma formation, je mangeait beaucoup moins, je ne devait pas prendre de la graisse mais du muscle! J'avais au départ eut beaucoup de mal, la volonté avais eu raison de moi et j'ai surtout appris à me privée! Ma mère était d'ailleurs soucieuse à ce sujet, elle qui a toujours peur qu'on meurt de faim. La discutions était lancé sur les paris du prochain « grand » match qui opposera la Bulgarie (rouge) contre les Canons Chudley (vert).

« - Je mise sur les Canons Chudley!

- Moi aussi, dit Harry

- Moi sur la Bulgarie, contre Ginny tandis que Harry lui lance un regard noir. C'est le jeu mon pauvre Harry, le charrie t-elle

- On verra bien quand tu perdras!

- N'en soit pas si sur mon cher

- Oh! j'aimerais pas habité avec eux, vive l'ambiance à la maison jusqu'au match, intervient Charlie

- Mets moi sur les Canons, dis-je à Fred

- C'est fait. Et toi Hermione, tu vas bien parié?

- Non, la réponse claqua net.

- Mais réfléchis, poursuit George sans se démonté du ton employé par la brunette

- Si tu gagnes, continue Fred

- Le nombres de livres que tu pourras t'acheter, achèvent-ils ensemble

- Vous êtes satanique! Vous prenez par les sentiments là

- On a une réputation à tenir!

- Très bien 5 pour les Canons! Chuchote t-elle en se penchant vers eux

- Hermione, tu viens de faire une belle affaire, s'exclament t-ils tandis qu'elle se recale dans le fauteuil. »

Les derniers Weasley pariaient eux aussi à leurs tour! Dès que tout le monde eût oublié la conversation, je vis Hermione rajouté 5. {mais chut c'est un secret}

Voilà comment la fille que j'aime en secret paria contre mes frères. A minuit, ce fût l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Je reçus pleins d'échantillons de la boutique de Fred et George, une peluche dragon de Charlie, un ensemble de la part de Bill et Fleur, un bracelet Hermione et du reste au joli échiquier. Je remerciais tout le monde lorsque j'arrivai à Hermione:

« - Merci beaucoup, il est magnifique! Ce sera comme un porte bonheur, une partie de toi avec moi pendant mes matchs de quidditch.

- Tu continues à joué au quidditch ? demande Harry

- Heureusement que tu n'es pas connu. Imagine que tu sois comme Vicktor Krum, sans aucune vie privée! Regarde l'autre jour il faisait encore la une de la presse à scandale pour sorcier.

- Je vous ferais remarqué que vous êtes aussi dans la presse à scandale, rétorque ma mère

- Oui, mais nous c'est à petite dose! Quoi que Harry ne peut presque plus sortir, mais lui c'est normal, en combattant un des plus puissant sorcier de tout les temps. Tandis que les joueurs de quidditch sont payés des millions pour marquer dans les buts adverses, et certains n'en sont même pas capable, explique Hermione

- Tu ne tenait pas le même discours quand vous êtes allés au bal ensemble. Répliquais-je acide

- J'étais comment dire, assez innocente

- Et il me semble que tu continues à lui envoyé des lettres!

- Oui, c'est un ami

- Tu as de drôle de manière de traité tes amis.

- Ronald Weasley, tu n'arriveras pas à m'énerver ce soir, c'est peine perdu. Lance t-elle! »

- Comment peut-elle pensé des choses pareil sur le quidditch, elle n'a jamais été aussi méchante envers moi qu'a cette instant. Ses remarques m'ont franchement blessés.

- Fred, George, j'ai une grande nouvelle! Votre frère s'entraine au quidditch pour le loisir! S'exclame Harry

- Ah bon!?

- Tu sais p'tit frère, commence Fred qui au son de sa voix ne présageait rien de bon.

- … Même si tu étais très douée a Poudlard...continue George

- … On ne croit pas que ce soit un sport pour toi. Dirent-ils en cœur

- Qui vous dit que je ne joue pas mieux?

- On ne s'améliore pas quand on est dans ton cas, s'exclament-ils »

Ces mots me firent plus de mal que si on m'avait lancé un doloris. Je sais que je n'ai jamais très doué mais je pense sincèrement m'être amélioré, et avoir intègre certaines stratégies. Je considérais aussi que ma famille serait là pour me soutenir mais apparemment non, je cherche alors du soutiens chez mes meilleurs amis.

« - Et vous, vous pensez comme eux, que je suis un bon à rien?!

- Mais bien sur que non, me rassure Harry

- Le quidditch c'est peut-être un peu trop ambitieux? Dit doucement Hermione »

J'allais répliquer quand Charlie me coupa:

« - Imaginer Ron sur un balais, à étudier la stratégie.

- Faudrait encore qu'il paye la formation parait-il que c'est très chère!

- Attendez vous pensez que je fais quoi comme étude?

- Tu travailles comme serveur pour payé des études de secrétaires dans les hôpitaux. Mais on ne doit rien t'apprendre c'est quand même toi qui va en cours. Pas nous!

- Mais... » Je m'arrêta, je me sentais vide de découvrir que ma famille se trompais complètement a mon sujet mais apparemment ils n'étaient pas prêt à entendre la vérité. Je les laisse dire, j'essayerais de leurs parlés un autre jour, ce n'est pas le moment de faire un scandale, et puis c'est Noël! Le plus beau jour de l'année. Mais cette année, c'était loin d'être le plus beau pour moi. En tout cas j'espère que l'année prochaine il sera meilleur! Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus dans cette histoire est que je leur avait souvent rabâche les oreilles en leur avouant ma volonté de devenir joueur de quidditch professionnel et je ne vous parle même pas lorsque j'ai été reçu pour la formation. Mais je ne devais pas être très captivant, je me demande ce qu'ils faisaient lorsque je leurs parlais. Ils devaient pensé à d'autres choses. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter et de changer de sujet de conversation , non eux continuait m'achevant sans le savoir. En effet, mes larmes avaient du mal a être retenu, ils me faisaient tellement de peine! Ma mère intervient à temps:

" -Ça suffit maintenant! Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi! »

Il y eut un grand blanc comme chaque fois après que me mère dispute l'un d'entre nous. Puis, les conversations reprirent de bon train. Mais ma peine, elle restait toujours présente et elle était toujours aussi dur a contenir. Je m'en allais donc dès que l'occasion se présenta, c'est- à-dire juste après le départ de Bill et Fleur.

«- Désolée pour tout à l'heure, dit ma mère qui m'avait raccompagné jusqu'au pas de la porte.

- Ce n'est rien

- Si! Ils doivent être présent pour toi, comme tu l'es pour eux. Ils ne doivent pas te mettre a part ou même te rabaisser comme ils le font! Et pourquoi ne leurs as-tu pas dit que tu faisais bien cette formation de quidditch? Cela les en auraient bouché un coin!

- Maman, tu as bien vu comme ils étaient, ils ne m'auraient pas crut une seule seconde, même Hermione et Harry n'en croyaient pas un mot! J'ai essayé vraiment, mais un jour peut-être ils apprendrons la vérité. Aujourd'hui devait pas être le jour, je suis heureux ainsi et c'est ce qui compte. Alors je t'en prie maman, jure moi que jamais au grand , jamais ils ne sauront, jure moi, que tu feras tout pour garder le secret, et enfin jure moi que si jamais ils venaient à apprendre la vérité tu les réprimandera pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Maman!

- Très bien, très bien.

- Merci, bon à bientôt

- Et reviens nous voir avant que tu sois mort! Bisous, je t'aime

- Mais oui t'inquiète! Moi aussi je t'aime »

Une journée c'est écoulé depuis la visite de Ron au Terrier. Il reprenait aujourd'hui ces entrainements, mais son cœur et sa raison étaient ailleurs. Le coach faisait un petit discours:

« - J'espère que vous avez tous passés de bonne fête en compagnie de vos familles et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année qu'elle vous apporte santé, bohneur et une bonne réussite dans le domaine du quidditch.

- Merci Coach

- Bien maintenant enfourchez vos balais et dans les airs! »

Les joueurs allaient aux quatre coins du terrain tout en essayant de s'espacer autant qu'il le pouvait de manière à laissé le plus d'espace entre eux pour ne pas se gêner. Une vingtaines de souafles étaient programmés pour être envoyé à cinq secondes d'intervalles. Le but étant que les gardiens en arrête le plus possible. Pour les attrapeurs on lâchait juste le vif d'or, et les batteurs se faisaient des passes plus ou moins compliquées. Ron dans ces entrainements était toujours le meilleur, mais aujourd'hui il n'était bon à rien. Il laissait passer les balles ce qui n'échappa pas à son entraineur. A la fin de la séance il dit:

« -Merci à tous vous avez bien bossé, vous avez bien mérite une bonne douche » Des exclamations s'élevèrent de ses élèves, puis les conversations reprirent avidement. Le rouquin, qui depuis le début suivait comme un mouton de panurge, commençait lui aussi à ce diriger vers la sortie.

- Je pourrais te parler deux minutes, s'il te plait. Lui dit son coach en le menant à l'eccar. Es-tu sur que tu va bien? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs et ce n'est pas bon pour le moral de mes troupes! Les sélections vont bientôt arrivé et personne ne peux se permettre de se relâche. On a tous malheureusement nos cota de problèmes mais sur le terrain faut savoir en faire abstraction! Si tout le monde fait comme toi et pense à ses petits soucis se serait l'anarchie! Alors revoie tes priorités, concentre-toi. T'es un gars fort et je sais que quelques soit tes soucis tu sauras les surmontés!

- J'essayerais de faire de mon mieux

- Je n'en attends pas moi de toi! Allé va et à demain. »

Suite à sa conversation avec son entraineur,Ron avait passé la soirée à ce remettre en question, à réfléchir. Et il prit une bonne résolution et pas une moindre: il allait continué à travaillé encre plus hardement pour devenir un professionnel, et prouvé avec ou sans le soutient de sa famille, de quoi il était capable. Il ne se soucierait plus de leurs paroles!

Le lendemain, son entraineur fut surprit de découvrir un Ron aux tops de ses capacités, avec une hargne d'autant plus forte, il en fut soulagé. Car oui, il c'était rendu compte après coup qu'il y avait été un peu fort avec son élève. Ce que lui n'avait pas réussit à accomplir en un moi, Ron l'avais fait en une soirée! C'était certain, ce petit ira loin!


End file.
